5 times Leonard was surprisingly affectionate
by ArtemisBAMF1218
Summary: And the one time Sara was


1  
They had been loitering at the New York Zoo and Sara was just uncharacteristically frigidity. She kept inching towards the bird section that was chaotic with sounds of macaw squawks, dove coos and the never ending screech of some tropical bird that Leonard hated. The noise was driving him nuts.  
Stein had advised that it would be a great place for a 3rd date as that if they had an awkward pause, there was an automatic conversation starter if a lion ever got loose. Right now he wished a lion would go on a rampage right now and kill those stupid birds.  
Sara really seemed to enjoy the trip so far, he didn't get the big deal it was just a bunch of animals in caging staring back at you. Or just sleeping.  
Sara just smiled and dragged him to the bird aisle. Leonard couldn't help but give a small smirk. He really liked her smile, it was bright and casual. Yeah, that's it, casual. Not too big or that blinding smile that made him feel warm all over. Just casual. He was with someone he  
trusted. Not a daily feeling in Leonard Snart's life. He hadn't felt safe since he killed his father with the cold gun those many months ago. Or was it a year?

But with Sara it was different kind of safety. An emotional one. That she understood what it was like to be one of the bad guys. The feeling that no matter what you did, you couldn't be redeemed. The vulnerableness of being with all those "heroes," the disbelief that you could ever become that good.  
She went through it to. She got through it and somehow it made him feel hopeful that he could too.  
Sara raced past the tropical birds and scanned the name cards.  
Then a beep sounded. From Rip.  
"Savage, 1997" was his message  
"Oh" Sara sighed, shook her head and strode confidentially out of the zoo.  
At the Waverider, the team was leaving the base after Rip informed them that getting Savage before the Team had formed might be their only chance at saving Carter and maybe getting another muscle. Sara was leaving to her room to get a katana, when Leonard stopped at her door.

"I got this before we left" He handed her a wooden canary that started to play a simple tune.

"How did you?" Sara gently took the canary, a giddy smile  
unconsciously spreading over her face  
"I have my ways"

2  
She had been shot by Nyssa and was lying on the hospital bed getting stitched up. She stated that she didn't mind the pain, it was numb to her, she had worse things. But Leonard could tell she was in pain.  
Just not the physical kind.  
Leonard was aware of her past with Nyssa and he could just imagine the hurt of her former lover shooting her in the shoulder.  
To be fair, Nyssa didn't know who Sara was. She was just raised as Ra's daughter, to kill. Sara had been standing between her and Chronos. He also knew Sara was berating herself for getting shot, for being weak.  
"Sara you can't blame yourself"  
"Yes, I can" Sara protested "I knew she didn't know me, and I kept telling her what a good person she was. It was just stupid. I'm so stupid. Ugh"  
"No you're not. You're badass but not stupid."  
"This is not the time." Sara glared  
"Fine but I'm taking your night watch" - Night watch was when two team members stayed at the base to study any activity from Savage then shifted to another two later in the earlier morning. Today was her turn to watch with Stein and Leonard was suppose to take the later one  
with Ray.  
"Leonard, I'm shot not disabled, I'll do it." Sara insisted  
"No, you won't."  
"Yes I will"  
"No, Sara." He leaned close to her, whispering in her ear  
"It's okay to be hurt right now. Just sit and relax" Then walked away.  
Sara remained in her bed like Leonard told her and in the morning she  
heard the toy canary by her bedside, singing and an exhausted Leonard  
was asleep in the chair next to her.

3  
The third time was four months after they made it official. They were boyfriend and girlfriend and life couldn't be any easier, well love wise, the world was still in danger.  
They were watching the Matrix on the couch and Sara had fell asleep at some point when the Matrix exploded.

Sara because of her assassin tendencies and the probability everyone tried to kill her in her sleep was a very light sleeper.

Sara hadn't been sleeping lately for various reasons, Nyssa being one of them. 2nd timeline Nyssa shooting her had been a recurring nightmare.  
The sound of the Matrix exploding had been surprisingly calming, like how she wanted to kill someone and that just watching someone in pain made her feel better.  
Sara had woken up to someone brushing her hair, she was about to stand up and ask what he was doing when she felt him lay his head on hers then he put her head on a pillow and walked away.  
Sara shrugged and went back to sleep, probably some his brooding walks  
of thoughtfulness.  
A few seconds, she heard him tiptoe back and put the blanket over her.

4  
"Sara what were you doing?" Rip yelled  
Leonard cringed as Sara frowned. Sara had just killed a flight attendant that was preventing her from getting into Savage's private jet.  
The killing had accomplished the goal to get into the jet, but Savage still escaped, Sara was covered in blood and the news reporters were more than eager to get the headline of Victor Scolia's attempted murder, assassin in jail.  
Then the team having to go to jail to bust her out hadn't made Rip's twitch any better.  
"My job to get Savage" Sara replied stiffly  
"By killing the guy. You could have just hit him on the head and be done with but now all of Cincinnati has your name on America's Most Wanted." Rip continued on with tirade on how she must use simpler means such as a small blow to the head to make people unconscious, not  
dead.  
Leonard gave a small internal sigh himself. He knew how difficult it was for her. The spent many nights were Sara discussed her bloodlust and how she wanted more action. She needed to feel the blood over her hands, smooth and sticky and know that she was alive because she ended  
someone else.  
Besides it was more practical, sealed the witness more quickly. But since his little deal with Scarlet he had resided these urges. Then again, he hadn't been resurrected from death in a Lazerus pit so this must be a different level of bloodlust.  
Sara strode to her, poised as usual. But he noticed a slight dejected slump. She knew she screwed up It was best to leave her alone.  
But the part of being a supportive boyfriend wouldn't let him.  
Sara was sitting in her bed, staring at the wall.  
"I had to kill him. For myself. Like a monster" Sara muttered, vaguely registering his presence  
Rather than doing another one of the talks that had been played over before, he sat next to her. Sara leaned against his chest and screamed in frustration. He slowly patted her shoulder.

5  
She attempted to cook for him for their first anniversary. It was a simple meal, just some mashed potatoes and an omelet but it went wrong.  
Really wrong.  
She had burned both the egg and potatoes and left the bottoms scorched. She had tried to make it up by posting ice cubes to lessen the heat. Leonard felt a  
little fearfully for his stomach but gave a shaky smile in return and put on his best poker face.  
"Enjoy" Sara sat down with her own glass of water and played with her eggs.  
Leonard noticed the way she looked at him worriedly. "She really wanted me to like it" Leonard thought and decided faking until he made it would be the best option. Just this once and it was for her.  
He took a forceful of egg and shoved it in. It tasted awful. The grease and the smell of smoke filled his nose and mouth but Leonard valiantly continued and ate it all. Breaking a chair leg in the process of trying not to let his pain show.  
The next morning Leonard was excused from work due to food poisoning that he blamed at the Taiwanese McDonalds.  
Though Sara just knew it had to be her cooking. But he didn't say a word, he just smiled and ate those eggs.  
And that was anniversary gift itself.

And the 1  
Leonard had been in the shower in the men's room. Staring himself in the mirro r in disgust. He had ran into Lewis once more during their missions in the timeline and the scars across the front of his chest glared mockingly at him.  
Of all those years of obeying the dead bastard.  
Nothing big occurred between them, not wanting to mess up the timeline and such but seeing him again just brought back all those memories.  
He pulled on his parka and strode into the HQ.  
He hit the table over and over with his fist, cursing.  
Sara walked in, "What is it?" She asked soothingly  
"The bastard" he replied "The damn bastard that did this to me. The bastard that treated me like his flunkies for diamonds. Couldn't hold his damn liquor. The loser doesn't know  
anything. He took my childhood and put me in juvie he put a *******bomb in my sister's head just so I worked with him because he couldn't do it himself! I have spent half my life in hell!"  
"Hit me" Sara commanded, holding up the palm of her hands to hit.  
Leonard hit immediately, the impact only pushed her a few feet backwards. "Harder" she insisted  
Leonard continued to hit her hands until her hands turned red and he was kneeling to his knees with effort.

Sara quietly lifted his head and hugged him.  
His cold body melted into the warmth of her arms


End file.
